villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Others (The 5th Wave)
"The Others" are an artifical intelligence created by another alien race to conquer Earth, and the primary antagonists of the novel and film series The 5th Wave. History The Others began their assault on humanity first by unleashing a massive EMP that disabled all electronic technology worldwide. Relatively few humans were killed, most of them in car or plane crashes when their vehicles no longer functioned. The second, quite literal wave took the form of massive global tsunamis triggered by the Others, which wiped out every coastal city on the planet. For the third wave, the Others mutated avian flu to be airborne and much more contagious. With most of humanity wiped out, the Others assumed the form of humans and began to pick them off with guns. These alien snipers were known as Silencers. Since the Others blended in with humans and no one knew their true form, no one could trust anyone anymore. For the fifth, and most insidious wave, the Others infiltrated the U.S. military and took all surviving children to an Ohio military base, claiming to provide them sanctuary. In reality, they planned to create an army of child soldiers to wipe out all survivors, manipulating the children into thinking that the survivors were possessed by the aliens. In actuality, the aliens were made to think they were aliens, downloaded into infant humans and activated once reaching puberty. Their spaceship hovering above the sky is soon revealed to be an fully automated vessel that has been programmed to utilize The Others' plans to defeat the human race. It is basically an alien computer center. Vosch reveals that he is but one of roughly a dozen Silencers that know the 'truth' about it and the waves. It was used to deliver special alien weaponry to the Earth for the Silencers to use and even had bomb bay doors to launch many destructive rockets and missiles all at once. Cassie Sullivan, one of the few remaining humans who have not yet been affected by Silencers' sinister grasp, boarded the ship with Vosch's personal pod and activated one of the Others' explosives to destroy the ship from within. At the same time, Ringer, a human recently turned Silencer, had activated the master killswitch to activate the terminate function of the chips in the child army. With their ship destroyed, and the child army disabled, The Others' plan to destroy the human race was thwarted. However, the war is far from over as there are still an unknown number of Silencers still on Earth as well as stockpiles of the Others' weapons, all of which Evan Walker (the protagonist) is set to destroy. Trivia *It is revealed by Evan Walker that his kind hail from Kepler-438b, a real exoplanet named by humans in the year 2014. *The alien species who constructed the automated ship and computer program had sports, and a concept of agriculture. *They came to Earth because their star began to die, leading to the eventual death of their crops. Category:Aliens Category:Military Category:Hostile Species Category:Possessor Category:Parasite Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Strategic Category:Brainwashers Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Book Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Supervillains Category:Movie Villains